


I'm a Fool to Want You

by Miss_Vile



Series: The Summer of Smut [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Minor Injuries, Oral Sex, Trans Oswald Cobblepot, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vile/pseuds/Miss_Vile
Summary: They both leaned against their respective walls in the small closet. They could call out for help, but they risked getting the attention of the Low Boyz again if they were still in the area. Victor Zsasz was an option, but he was apparently tasked with watching some kid Ed knew nothing about. Lee was in her clinic and wouldn't be available to come bail them out of their predicament until nightfall. So, until then, they were trapped together in the dusty broom closet.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, The Riddler/Edward Nygma
Series: The Summer of Smut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787152
Comments: 21
Kudos: 82





	I'm a Fool to Want You

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the first one that I wrote for the SoS series! Everyone in the Discord voted that I post some S4 sexiness next so here ya gooooo.
> 
> Named after "I'm a Fool to Want You" by Billie Holiday

Edward wasn't entirely certain what compelled him to grab Penguin's hand as they ran through the corridor. He heard the gunshots and, without even thinking, instinct took over and his primary goal was suddenly to _protect_ Oswald-- his once best and _only_ friend now turned bitter enemy. He didn't want to think about why that was. Not like his brain could move fast enough to really process it in the first place given his current condition.

He felt briefly transported back in time the moment he threw himself between the former Mayor and the Low Boyz leader. The man had slammed him to the ground with a knife aimed at his heart. The tip of the blade grazed his collarbone as he was slowly overpowered by the much larger and heavily muscled gang leader. Luckily, Oswald had acted quickly and placed a bullet squarely between his eyes. The next thing they knew, they were running.

He heard the pounding of footsteps and knew that they wouldn't make it out of the old storehouse without another violent confrontation. If they had more than one gun between the two of them and the Penguin hadn't already been injured, they likely wouldn't be much of a threat. But with Ed's mind not as sharp as it was and his former friend bleeding from a wound on his head, they were out of options.

He turned the handle on the door in the hallway and dragged Oswald inside. Closing it took some effort since the wood had swollen from the humidity of the summer, but one firm tug managed to do the trick. They both listened as the gang made their way through the corridor and ransacked the old storehouse.

Neither one of them spoke a word. They'd been hiding for about thirty minutes and the sounds of the gang that had been following the Penguin had long since vanished.

“They're probably gone by now,” Ed finally spoke, “What are you doing in the Narrows anyway?”

“That's none of your business,” the Penguin spat, “Now open the damn door. I need to get back to Victor.”

Ed rolled his eyes and jiggled the handle, “Um...”

“Open the damn door!”

“I... I can't... It's jammed.”

“Ed, if you don't open that door this instant I swear to you I will use my last remaining bullets to splatter your brains all over these walls!”

“Well, then _you_ try!” he pouted.

The Penguin slammed his shoulder into the door but couldn't manage to make the door budge either. He gritted his teeth and glared up at Ed.

“I had the situation handled. Why did you interfere?”

“You were outnumbered.”

“Your point?” he glared.

“I just... I don't know!” he groaned, “I was in the area, there were eight of them and one of you, you were bleeding... I wasn't thinking.”

“Tell me something I didn't already know, _Ed.”_

They both leaned against their respective walls in the small closet. They could call out for help, but they risked getting the attention of the Low Boyz again if they were still in the area. Victor Zsasz was an option, but he was apparently tasked with watching some kid Ed knew nothing about. Lee was in her clinic and wouldn't be available to come bail them out of their predicament until nightfall. So, until then, they were trapped together in the dusty broom closet.

* * *

Keeping a polite distance from the person you hated most was proving to be a difficult task. Especially when one of them kept hissing in pain.

“What's wrong? Why are you complaining?”

“I've been standing too long,” Oswald winced, “My leg hurts.”

“Well, Stop that. You're annoying.”

“Your _voice_ is annoying,” he scrunched up his face and leaned forward, predatory. The sudden movement made him flinch, “Ow!”

“UGH. _Fine._ Give me your leg,” Ed demanded.

“Excuse me?!”

“I'll massage it for you.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Don't be stubborn. I've done it before,” he shrugged.

“Yes. But that was back when I _trusted_ you.”

“Would you rather it hurt?”

“Yes! And if you dare lay a hand on me I'm going to--” Oswald lost his balance and fell forward slightly, slamming his nose into Ed's chest.

“You were saying?” Ed sighed, lamenting the blood that was now all over the front of his suit.

“....Fine,” he spat, averting his gaze.

Ed carefully pulled Oswald's leg up where he could reach it-- hiking it up near his thigh so he could easily stroke at the sensitive muscle. The massage was a task he was used to doing, albeit not quite _this_ intimately before.

“ _He's put on weight,”_ the Riddler crooned in his ear, _“It looks good on him.”_

Edward attempted to ignore the voice and tried to focus solely on Oswald. His Other had different plans.

“ _Feels nice too.”_

“Would you shut up? I'm trying to concentrate,” Ed bit back.

“I didn't say anything,” Oswald glared.

“No.. Not... Not you,” he stammered.

“What's he saying?” Oswald asked, “Nothing about me, I hope.”

“ _Oh, I could talk about our bird all day,”_ The Riddler purred.

“Our bird? Wha-- No! Shut up! He's not that to us anymore.”

“Ed?”

“ _You're the one who needs to shut up, dummy.”_

“Oh, _I'm_ dumb? You're the one making lewd remarks,” Edward growled.

“ED!”

“What?!”

“You're saying all of this out loud,” Oswald stared at him, confused.

“I... I am?”

“Yes...”

“Oh.”

Their chests were pressed together at this angle. Even more troublesome was the fact that their groins were mere _inches_ apart. Edward feared that they might get even closer if his blooming erection continued to grow. He wasn't certain if the Riddler was to blame, himself, or some nefarious combination of the two.

“Is that better?” Ed asked, breathlessly.

“Yes. Thank you--” he lifted hid head to face his former friend and gasped when their lips brushed against one another.

They dared not breathe but the ridiculousness of their predicament made them laugh. Oswald's harsh exhale tickled Ed's ear.

“ _This is nice,”_ the Riddler whispered in his other ear, _“Why not try and get a little closer?”_

Edward, not entirely willing to admit that he was in control, rolled his hips. Both of them moaned as their groins brushed against one another through the fabric of their suits. Ed's grip on Oswald's leg tightened. He held the smaller man in place as the two of them bucked their hips forward-- craving that delicious friction.

“ _We could have had this sooner if you hadn't of been such an idiot,”_ the Riddler nipped at Ed's earlobe, _“But look at him now.”_

His eyes poured over at the man in front of them. He could just barely make out the debouched look on his face-- eyes closed and mouth agape. His breath smelled of whiskey, chocolate, and cigarettes.

Edward ran his thumb across the gash on Oswald's forehead. He winced from the pain and glared up at the brunette. Blood had clumped in Oswald's hair and eyebrow around the open wound.

“ _He'll need stitches.”_

Ed softly kissed the mark above Oswald's brow-- savoring the taste of salt and copper. He pulled away and stared at the man who used to be his friend. His rock. His... everything.

“Dammit,” Ed leaned forward and kissed him firmly on the mouth. Like he as being pulled by a magnet.

Oswald was too confused, frustrated, and desperate to think of pulling away. And, even if he did, Ed's hand at the back of his head kept him in place.

“ _Do you want more?”_ the Riddler's hands made their way around Edward's waist. The hallucination became more vivid as his mind drowned in dopamine.

“Yes,” he answered, breathing into Oswald's mouth.

“ _Then take it.”_

Ed took a handful of Oswald's feathery hair in his fist and tugged. Oswald moaned and then hummed in contentment. He was at Edward's mercy... Ed could... he could...

“No,” Edward pulled himself away.

Oswald stared at him in confusion as Edward lowered his leg back to the floor and adjusted his jacket.

“Had your fun, I take it?” Oswald's jaw was tight and his eyes seemed to glow in his rage.

“I don't want to hurt you,” Edward stared at the floor.

“A little late for that, don't you think?” he shoved Ed against the wall, determined to create more distance between them.

“I'm sorry...”

“Was that your plan? Swoop in and rescue me, make me swoon, and then corner me just so you could humiliate me?”

“N-No!” Edward grabbed him by the shoulders, “I didn't plan any of this.”

“Then what the hell was _that?!”_ he nearly slapped Edward across the face as he waved his hands around inside their accidental prison.

“I don't know,” Edward continued to stare at the floor in a mix of shame and frustration.

“ _Yes you do, you coward.”_

Edward's eyes had adjusted to the lack of light well enough that he could see Oswald wipe the moisture from his eyes.

“Even now you're a sadistic bastard,” he sniffled, “Do you really intend to torture me until the bitter end? Haven't I suffered enough?”

Edward pressed against his eyes and sighed. His mind was swimming and he could barely hear anything over the loud ringing in his ears.

“ _Come on, dummy. Even in that moronic state, you should be able to at least answer **that** question.”_

“I already said I didn't want to hurt you,” Ed looked took a step closer, “But, I know that I can't undo the hurt I've already caused you.”

He reached out to touch Oswald. His hands hovered over his shoulders until he felt for certain that Oswald wasn't going to tear him to pieces.

“I can't explain my actions. I'm... too lost,” Ed admitted.

“And you think that I can somehow help you find yourself again?” he scoffed, “That's not for me to do. That's on you.”

“I know that,” he nodded, “But, a part of me still wants... _needs_ you here as I try and sort that out.”

“ _I've been telling you for months that he was the key to unlocking everything,”_ The Riddler manifested just over Oswald's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and smiled, _“Are you finally accepting that?”_

Edward started laughing. Both Oswald and his other gawked at him in confusion.

“What's so damn funny?” Oswald pulled away from his touch.

“The irony of it all,” Ed chuckled, “It takes me literally locking myself in a closet to realize I've been in the closet.”

“Well, then...” Oswald's hands slid up the front of Ed's suit jacket, “What are you going to do about that little discovery?”

Edward's mouth never left Oswald's as he undid his belt. He'd helped Oswald dress enough times that he could easily maneuver the fastenings by feel alone.

“ _We were just practicing for when we'd get to do this,”_ Edward could feel the Riddler's smile as his hot breath ghosted over his skin.

Oswald's trousers fell to the floor around his ankles. Edward's hands groped over his smooth thighs and between his legs. He slid a finger across the silky underwear and trembled at the wetness that had already soaked through.

“ _Don't rush this,”_ the Riddler groaned, kissing the back of Ed's neck, _“He's already so wet for us. Don't send him overboard just yet. Savor this.”_

Edward added just enough pressure to elicit a moan out of the smaller man. He bucked his hips forward in an attempt to chase Ed's fingers. Edward giggled as his hand dipped under the band of his underwear.

He inserted two fingers between his slick folds and sighed against Oswald's mouth as they were enveloped in the heat. The little “Ah”s and “Oh”s spilling from Oswald's mouth were becoming higher pitched the deeper he massaged between the man's legs. He pressed his thumb against Oswald's clit as he crooked his fingers.

“Fffffcuk!” Oswald cried as he clawed at Edward's shoulders.

Edward took that as incentive to continue. He licked a long stripe across Oswald's throat and down his clavicle and slowly lowered himself to his knees beneath Oswald. He looked up and waited, eager to continue as a patiently awaited permission to worship the man's body further.

The meaning of their positions was not lost on either of them. A silent understanding of reverence and acceptance. Oswald cradled Ed's face in his hand and smiled. Without breaking eye-contact, Ed slowly pulled the underwear down and helped his lover carefully step out of the confines of the garments around his ankles.

He trailed kisses and lovebites up his leg and inner thigh until the tip of his nose brushed against Oswald's sex. Edward, desperate to finally have a taste, swirled his tongue obscenely around his clit.

Ed felt fingers gliding through his hair. He glanced up and raised an eyebrow when he saw that both of Oswald's hands were occupied as he tugged at his own hair and bit down on his hand-- smothering his screams.

“ _You're doing so good,”_ the Riddler purred and Ed realized that the sensation was entirely in his head.

His relationship with his Other had always been antagonistic, so the very idea of sharing such an intimately treasured moment with him had never crossed his mind. Now he found himself _wanting_. He hummed as his tongue pressed in and out of Oswald's heat and internally begged for the Riddler to tug harder.

“ _Do you like that?”_

“Mmmhmm...” he pulled away and reset his jaw. He hadn't realized how sore he'd become or even how long he'd been pleasuring the King of Gotham above him.

“ _I can give you more, if you'd like.”_

Edward pulled himself back up to his feet and wiped his chin off with his sleeve. His mind was a jumbled mess of thoughts as he fumbled with his own belt and pants.

“ _Is that what you want?”_

Ed gripped his cock tightly and slammed his off-hand against the wall by Oswald's head-- causing him to yelp from the sudden animalistic shift.

“Shut up... I can't...” Edward clenched his eyes shut in uncertainty.

“What's he saying?” Oswald asked, kissing Edward on the neck.

“W-who?”

“You _know_ who.”

“He... um...” Ed swallowed, “He wants me just as much as he wants you.”

“Oh. Well, _that's_ a development,” he draped his arms over Edward's shoulders just as the Riddler pressed his fingers against Ed's flank, “And do _you_ want him?”

“ _Do you?”_ the Riddler's teeth grazed the shell of his ear, making Ed shudder and his knees grow weak.

“Y-yes?”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Oswald teased as he leaned in for another kiss.

Edward felt a chill creep up his spine-- to the tip of his head and down to his trembling fingertips. He lifted Oswald off of his feet and pressed his back against the wall. The head of his cock throbbed as he slowly lowered Oswald onto him.

Oswald gasped as Edward's entered him slowly. He threw his head back, slamming the back of his head into the wall. But none of that mattered as he allowed himself to be bounced up and down and impaled on Edward's cock.

Ed could feel the Riddler's fingers inside him. Exploring and fondling him in a way he hadn't ever imagined previously. He was familiar with the feeling of his own fingers which just made the projection of impulse all the more vivid.

Edward bit down on his lip and slowed his thrusts.

“Don't you _dare_ think of putting me down now,” Oswald growled.

“But I'm so close,” he shuddered.

“All the- AH! _Fuck..._ all the more reason... not to... stop.”

“But... I...”

“It's fine, Ed,” Oswald held his face, “It's fine. I promise.”

Maybe it was the way that the Riddler crooked his fingers just so or the way that he bit into his shoulder or the way that Oswald looked at him, but Edward couldn't stop himself. He quickened his pace and swallowed all of Oswald's gasps and decadent moans. They were a balm to soothe his raging insides and help melt the last remaining icicles dancing around in his brain.

While one hand gripped Oswald's ass and held him in place, his other found his clit. He massaged it vigorously until Oswald was screaming and begging for him to stop. That was enough to send him over the precipice as he spilled out into Oswald's insides.

He felt the Riddler's lips at the corner of his own. He turned his head slightly to meet him and allowed himself to fall against the soft pairs of lips. His head buzzed as the feeling of his hot breath dissolved and suddenly it was just him and Oswald-- still panting and pressed against the wall.

“You aren't going to abandon me again, are you?” Oswald asked.

Edward slowly lowered him to the floor. He felt... different, somehow. Like a fog had been lifted on his mind. Curious, he went over as many numbers to the sequence of Pi that he could. Planck's Constant. The Periodic Table. Various chemistry formulas.

“No. I won't abandon you, Oswald. Not ever again,” he kissed him, "So, what happens now?"

"I can think of a few gang members who are in need of a new pair of cement shoes."

"Excellent," he smiled, "Shall we get to work?"


End file.
